


Stuck on You

by Master_Magician



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Magician/pseuds/Master_Magician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's favorite thief and assassin get into a bit of a predicament. Making them grow closer than either ever though possible. Set after the movie with no knowledge of the comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stuck on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite thief and assassin get into a bit of a predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the movie, and to those who have not seen the movie yet I only have this to say to these unfortunate souls: what the heck is wrong with you?!
> 
> If I really owned anything to do with this gem of a movie that near kiss would have ended with a lot less knife to throat action and a lot more passionate kissing.
> 
> I also have not written anything really new in an extremely long time. I honestly didn't think I'd ever be able to again but hey if cosmic overlords can be taken down with an impromptu dance off than anything is possible.
> 
> Enjoy

Why couldn't anything ever be simple?

Granted their little rag tag group consisted of a genetically engineered raccoon, a sentient tree confined to a small pot, a towering mass of muscle with a metaphor complex, a green skinned assassin, and a half human semi reformed thief.

Alright yeah... This situation really should not have surprised Peter so much. It did not take away the embarrassment and utter mortification he was currently feeling.

The fact that Rocket was currently doubled over on the floor from laughing so hard was not helping matters at all. Peter hoped he got a concussion when he fell from his crate.

Drax and Groot were at least more behaved, they acted like they found it funny too but were far more subtle about it. Groot especially. Peter was not sure if the tree man could even laugh.

Gamora was sitting on the opposite side of the table Quill was sitting at. She was glaring down at the tabletop where her hand was. Her entire body dripping wet with water.

Right on top of Peter's own hand.

Which he could not pull away.

Now normally holding hands with a gorgeous woman like Gamora would have been something of a dream come true. In this situation it was more akin to a living nightmare. The glare on her face was almost enough to melt the flesh from his hand to get them apart.  
The flesh melting from his bones would have probably been mercy.

She was not particularly fond of public displays of affection, especially non mutual ones. Such as right now. Maybe if Peter and her were actually a couple she might be a teensy bit more mellow about it but alas they were not. Yet here they were essentially holding hands.

In Peter's mind he could already envision a person looking at him and saying something along the lines of "Peter pull your hand away before the merciless assassin cuts it or other sensitive areas of your anatomy off."

Completely rational advice right?

Well unfortunately pulling his hand away was not an option. Oh no don't get him wrong it wasn't that he couldn't pull it away for some heartfelt, sappy, or equally stupid reason.

His hand was glued to hers. No not "oh I just can't pull it away because part of me doesn't want to", nope. His hand was literally glued to hers palm to palm.  
With a small quiet groan the "infamous" star-lord let his head fall to the table with a loud bang. How could this happen?

Oh right... Trying to be a hero. Maybe a teensy bit trying to impress Gamora too...

Frickin figures.

They had stopped on this small town for a quick resupply. It was a bit like one of those trading post Peter heard about from history books of the old west. He had been wondering if the town grew out from it when he noticed the smoke down the street.

Rushing down the street he saw what the commotion was. A large nearby building was on fire, and going up quick. It looked to be a warehouse of some kind.  
There was two people out front holding back a third from rushing in.

"My son is in there!" Let me go!" Hearing her screams Peter thought for a moment about rushing in (against his better judgment). Especially since this town did not seem to have anything resembling a fire department.

It was the next sentence he heard that made his blood run ice cold.

"That green skinned woman already ran in there several minutes ago!"

Peter was already moving before he realized his body was moving. No one expected the terran man to come running from the crowd like Thanos himself was chasing him. None even had a chance to get in his way as he made for the burning building.

With a quick tap to his earpiece he closed his helmet and activated his radio for a moment to send a message back to the Milano where he hoped the others were already at. "Burning building, Gamora in trouble, going in."

A piece of burning debris had fallen and blocked the main door so Peter opted for a different path. Making for a somehow unbroken window he jumped and activated his rocket boots to give himself just enough lift to crash through. Tucking himself into a roll he landed inside and instantly found himself surrounded by the intense heat of the flames.

Definitely a warehouse of some kind. The room he landed in was some kind of storage room lined with metal shelves of various containers. Not pausing he made his way for the door. Lifting his foot and one heavy kick later the door was busted open into a large hallway.

The left side path was blocked by burning debris just like the front door making Peter do an instant turn making a mad dash down the hall calling for the missing green assassin.

"Gamora! Now's a really bad time for hide n' seek! Where are you?!"

From the crackling flames to the occasional sound of falling pieces of the building he did not have much faith in hearing her voice but yelling made him feel slightly better.

Stopping to try to figure out his next move, a snapping sound from over his head made Peter look up at the ceiling. Just in time to see a large crack form overhead. Forward and backward was not an option. Judging by the size of the quickly forming crack he had no chance to outrun it, the entire hall was about to go.

A nearby door proved to be an excellent plan B. Instead of kicking this one open like the first Peter instead charged the metal barrier and crashed into it with all his weight. The door jamb instantly gave way but Peter's momentum caused him to also fall through the doorway just as the ceiling behind him gave way.

Rolling over onto his back Peter looked at the burning pile of rubble that covered both the doorway and the way he came.

"Definitely no going back," Peter thought as he scrambled to his feet to look at the room he landed in. It was just a small entry room for the stairs leading to the second level. Scrambling to his feet Peter made a dash up the stairs. He still needed to find Gamora, the other missing person was only a secondary objective. It was in that moment as he made his way up the stairs Peter realized something.

Even if he did find Gamora he did not have any form of escape plan.

Oh well, he was the great star-lord. If he could defeat Ronan the Accuser using a dance off then surely rescuing a friend from a burning building should be child's play. Very hot, tiring, and painful child's play.

After going up several flights, one where he had to use his rocket boots to jump onto, Peter went through a doorway into another hallway and saw something that both relieved him and terrified him at once.

Gamora in all her green skinned and deadly glory.

Hanging over an edge barely holding on, a fatal drop below her.

For the second time Peter found himself dashing foreward before he even formed the thought. "Gamora!"

She seemed to hear his voice and looked up toward him. Peter noticed something else when she did. Her body seemed to be covered in some kind of black dust or powder including her face. "Quill? Is that you?"

She was looking right at him. Why would she need to ask that?

Peter shook away the thought as he reached her and pulled her back up. He noticed that she was not looking at him. She was looking toward him or past him. "Gamora?"

Her face instantly snapped toward him again. From up close Peter saw that the powder was not just all over her, it was also in her eyes.  
"Quill... I can't see... Anything..." Gamora was normally very collected and stoic but now she was anything but. From as close as he was Peter could even see her shaking slightly.

They would have to worry about her blindness later. For now there was still the matter of the burning building they needed to escape from.  
Throwing caution to the wind Peter decided to do one of the craziest things he had ever done. Perhaps even crazier than challenging a near god to a dance off.

He grabbed onto Gamora's hand.

She stiffened instantly from the touch but instead of pulling away he laced his fingers with hers and spoke softly. "Hey Gamora it's just me, i need you to trust me. I'll be our eyes."

Peter could see her reluctance but she did not speak, just simply nodded.

Trying to reassure her a little he squeezed softly then looked around. The morons who build the place must not have taken fire into account because there was only the one staircase. If Peter had done his math right they were at least on the fourth floor. Jumping out window was not an option.  
The former thief's thought were suddenly interrupted with another snap like the one he heard earlier. Following the sound Peter saw the hole Gamora almost fell into was widening. Extremely fast.

"Quill..." Gamora had started, she must have heard the noise but Peter instantly cut her off with a yell. "Run!"

Making a sprint down the hall Peter pulled the assassin along. She adapted to his speed instantly and was more than keeping pace with him even without eyesight.

Pete had to admit she was doing amazing. Were he in her position he would be freaking out, she was spooked but only about eight percent what he would be. As he needed another reason to admire the beautiful assassin keeping step behind him.

Soon they outran the collapsing floor but there was still the dilemma of what to do. Ducking into another room Peter looked out the window looking for something outside or in the room they could use.

Gamora just silently followed but Peter did take notice how tightly she was squeezing his hand. It was as if to reassure herself that he was real and was still there.

Something outside the window caught Peter's eye. Outside the building next door there seemed to be what resembled a dumpster but this one was full of what appeared to be old clothes. Or maybe it was trash, either way it gave Peter an idea. He turned to Gamora to find her gazing off into space.

"Gamora..." Her face like lightning followed his voice but before he could continue she interrupted him.

"I know that tone, you have a crazy idea."

"Well yes but..."

"A potentially fatal idea."

"I need you to trust me," Peter's words made Gamora freeze. Peter knew she had serious trust issues, hell they all did but this was the only way out. The building was going up fast.

Gamora very slowly nodded again.

"Great now I have to give you a piggyback ride," Peter spoke but she only looked at him in confusion. "A piggy-what?"

Peter just slapped his forehead with his free hand. He would have to explain later. "Just climb onto my back wrapping your legs around my waist and your arms around my neck."

She was definitely skeptical but did as he said following his directions with some metaphorical stumbling. The whole time she never once let go of her hand. That was fine with him, he only needed one hand free for his idea. Once she was fairly secure on his back he used his free hand to draw his gun. With a single shot he blew out the window taking out all the sharp glass in one shot.

It was probably a good thing Gamora was temporarily blind. If she knew his plan she would kick the crap out of him. Yeah... she was probably still going to later. Oh well, one bridge at a time.

Taking a few steps back ward Peter was instantly hyper aware of Gamora's face buried into his shoulder and the position of her arm and legs. Were they not in such a life and death situation he would dare say he was enjoying this.

Now came the part she would kill him for later. Peter sprinted forward and jumped out the window. Gamora instantly noticed when they were no longer standing on solid ground. That coupled with the sudden sense of falling made her tighten her hold considerably.

With his spare hand Peter quickly activated his rocket boots to slow their decent. They barely had enough power to lift his body alone but with the two of them together it would not stop their descent, but would slow it though. Until his boots suddenly stopped working.

Unfortunately the dumpster he was aiming for was still coming toward them too fast. Well time for plan B once again. He really hoped he contents of the dumpster was soft. Twisting his body forward he moved himself so that he was between Gamora and the contents of the dumpster. At worst she would be mostly fine, at best they would both survive the fall.

Landing hard in the dumpster Peter realized two things. Yes it was laundry of some kind and second it reeked worse than a broken septic tank.  
"Ugh what's that smell?" Gamora said as she quickly untangled herself from Peter but still did not release his hand.

"That would be a large pile of dirty laundry," Peter responded but was quickly laughing. Before he she could ask Peter continued. "That actually worked! I was wondering if we'd survive a fourth story drop."

Oops, he really should not have said that if Gamora's glare was any indication. Then cue her heavy punch to his ribs that made him go "oof".

"It worked didn't it?"

"I don't care! You're lucky I can't see where I'm hitting!" She hit him in the stomach next. Fearing she was going to aim lower he quickly tried to pull away but since she had yet to let go of his hand he only ended up pulling her with him. Making both fall out of the dumpster with her on top of him.  
Now any man with a beautiful exotic woman like Gamora straddling them would consider themselves in some form of heaven. However for Peter Quill it was hell instead. She was soon raining hit after hit to his chest and upper body. None of them were actually damaging but they still hurt.

"You two finished yet or should we come back in an hour?" The voice from the side made both Peter and Gamora look over to the side to find the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy standing watching. Even a pot bound Groot was in Rocket's hands. The small furry mercenary was currently trying to hold back a laugh, trying and failing miserably.

Gamora must have realized their suggestive position because she suddenly flew backward to pull away unfortunately pulling a surprised Peter with her, reversing their positions.

"Alright hold on a sec, does anyone have a bucket of water we could splash on Gamora? She got something in her eyes and can't see." Peter looked to the other three as he moved so that he was sitting beside Gamora and not on top of her, she herself just sat up.

Before Peter could stop him Drax had a nearby bucket of water in hand and splashed its contents all over Gamora's face. Peter's eyes instantly went wide.

"Not literally you idiot!" Peter cried out but Gamora was already jumping to her feet with a yelp or surprise. Or at least she would have but having one Peter Quill as an anchor pulled her back to the ground and threw Peter himself off balance so that the duo landed in a heap together again.

Gamora seemed to be able to see again because she looked straight at Peter and simply said "Quill can you let go of my hand now?"

Peter looked at her in disbelief. Wait wasn't she the one wanting to hold onto his hand? Why else would she not let go this whole time. Peter pulled his hand back toward himself but only succeeded in pulling a surprised Gamora toward him yet again.

Both looked down at their entwined hands and unlaced their fingers. Their palms however were not separating.

Uh oh.

 

So here they were back on the Milano in the common area trying to figure out what to do about their predicament.

"I am Groot?" Groot's voice from his pot caught Peter's attention. Whatever the talking plant said made Rocket laugh even harder.  
"Rocket! What did he say?" Peter growled to the cackling animal on the floor.

Rocket's laughter seemed to die down a little bit just enough for him to wheeze out a few words. "He asked... if either of you can... regrow limbs." The moment the words were out of his muzzle the talking raccoon resumed laughing just as hard.  
"NO!" Was both Gamora and Peter's in unison response.

"You two are even staring to have the same thoughts! Just kiss it out already." Rocket managed to say between laughs on the floor.

Peter's face reddened slightly and he thought he caught sight of a darker tinge of green on Gamora's face. Wait... was she blushing?!

He did save her life so he knew she was not going to kill him for the stuck hands part but he felt that asking about a possible blush might make killing him worth dragging his dead corpse around by the hand.

"Rocket please we need help here," Gamora snarled at the raccoon who was finally starting to get up from the floor. Chuckles still racking his small body.

Wiping a tear from his eye Rocket took a small breath. "Alright... Alright, start with what happened before Quill found you."

Gamora took a breath and explained what happened. She had heard about the man trapped in the building and ran in after him. She found him on one of the upper floors and helped him out an escape ladder but before she could follow the room gave way forcing her to retreat back. While looking for a different escape a shelf fell, she dodged it but not the shelf's contents. Multiple containers of chemicals and powders had fallen on top of her. Most bounced off but one hit her head and broke dusting her with the black powder. From there she was blinded and stumbled around until the floor gave way beneath her and she clung to the edge for dear life. That was when Peter arrived to pull her up.

"Wait, was the black dust in a star shaped glass container with a bright red label?" Rocket questioned. Gamora thought a moment before nodding.

"Well good news and bad news, which would you two love birds prefer?"

"Rocket!" Gamora and Peter again spoke in unison.

"You're only proving my point! Any way good news is it's not permanent and won't need limbs removed."

Peter let out a sigh of relief, he was quite attached to his arm and hand.

"The bad news is it will be three days or so before it flakes off and you two can pull apart."

"Three days?!" Gamora practically yelled. "I have to be stuck to him for three days?!"

"It is either that or limb removal friend Gamora," Drax finally spoke for the first time since they arrived.

Gamora stopped and for a moment seemed to be thinking. Peter really hoped she was not thinking what he thought she was. Soon she let out a sigh and muttered one word. "Fine."

Peter himself let out a sigh of relief. That quickly turned to dread as he looked at Gamora. Her clothes and skin were still covered in soot and ash. He was not in any better shape and it was about an hour and a half until the time they normally all went to their bunks for sleep.

Things were about to get a whole lot uglier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Guardians of the Galaxy fanfiction. I'm not so sure about it, any errors or if someone isn't right please let me know so I can fix it. If people like it I will continue it, I already know where it is going.  
> Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	2. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Gamora's first night stuck together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reward for all the nice reviews here is chapter 2, and I also posted a second story for all you Gamora/Peter shippers out there call "I'm With You". And if someone knows the official ship name let me know. 
> 
> Enjoy

Gamora just continued to glare down at their joined hands. Peter once again wishing his hand would just melt away. 

"Peter?" The Thief's ears caught Gamora's sickeningly sweet voice from nowhere. 

"Uh yeah?"

"You're sure terran limbs don't grow back?" 

"YES!"

She let out a sigh then stood up pulling him up in the process. Gamora then led him out of the common room. He followed not wanting to risk her anger even further. 

They stopped by her bunk where she picked something that looked like a pair of pants up then resumed walking with it tucked under her arm. Peter just followed in silence. 

Soon Peter found himself standing with Gamora in their ship's bathroom. He looked over at her but the glare she returned brought back the thought that maybe cutting his hand off was smarter. 

"I am going to take a shower and change what clothes I can, if i so much as feel your eyes on me I will hurt you. Severely." Gamora's glare never left. Peter just gulped and nodded. He might be a "cocky crazy bastard" as Rocket would likely put it but we was not stupid. 

Peter brought his hand up over his eyes with an audible slap the turned his head aside for good measure. For a few moments Peter heard nothing. He did not even feel Gamora moving through her hand. 

Soon the silence was killing him and he had to speak up. "Gamora I thought you said you were taking a shower?

"I'm waiting." 

"For?" 

"You to try to sneak a look." Gamora deadpanned. 

Peter had to do a double take on that one. 

"What?" Peter turned his head back toward her but kept his eyes closed and his hand up. Just in case she pulled some assassin move and was already partly undressed. He valued his life a bit more than that thank you very much. 

"I promise I won't look."

After a few more moments of what Peter felt was some of the most awkward silence of his life Gamora finally spoke again. "Alright..."  
He felt her moving through their hand contact. A part of him, the reforming womanizer, wanted so badly to just sneak a tiny peek at a partially nude Gamora. He was questioning whether it was worth the resulting painful beating and equally painful death. In the end he decided no it wasn't so he stayed as he was. 

Plus he did make her a promise. Peter might be a dick but as he told the nova corps he was not a 100% dick. He kept his promises to his... friends. Yeah that was what they were not he supposed. Been a long time since he had any. 

His thoughts interrupted when Gamora tugged hard on his hand. Peter slowly followed until he felt the edge of the shower and stopped in place keeping his eyes covered. His other arm however was pulled past the shower curtain with Gamora. 

So unfair, his arm got to shower with Gamora but he did not. Traitor. 

Leaning against the wall just outside the shower Peter kept quiet as he waited for the green skinned beauty to finish. Neither of them could change their shirts without cutting them off but there would be no getting one back on if they did so that was out. Explains the pants she got earlier, those were changeable. 

Peter was silently thankful when he was out on the town earlier he had opted not to wear his favorite ravager coat. Instead he was clad only in a simple pair of pants and a gray shirt. Both of which had not gotten anywhere near as much soot and ash on them compared to Gamora's. 

Another thing he was grateful for was that the other three of their ragtag group were asleep. He would never hear the end of it if they found about his current situation. Rocket's earlier antics alone made him want to strangle the little furry rodent. 

There was something else nagging at Peter's mind. When he had found her in the burning building Gamora seemed... Wrong. The alien assassin was like the picture of stoic, badass, and fury. However the woman he saved from falling was anything but. She had sounded small and frail, like she was coming apart at the seams. Now Peter may have a bit of an exaggerated opinion of himself from the outside but that was all just for show. Inside he knew he was just another guy in the galaxy. To him it seemed as if the only thing holding Gamora together when he found her was his presence and maybe his touch. 

To say the thought was strange was a monumental understatement. Perhaps a bit creepy as well. Peter could not help but wonder if he should bring it up. Of course asking about that or that maybe-kinda-sorta-blush earlier would have the same response. One both swift and violent.  
Just then the sound of the shower stopped catching Peter's attention. He could not help but wonder if she would still be questioning if his eyes were covered. 

"You better not be looking or I'll cut those eyes out."

Oh yes, definitely questioning. 

"I promised didn't I?" Peter asked still covering his eyes with his hand. 

She did not respond. Instead Peter felt her moving and he stepped aside making sure she would not walk into him on the way out. Soon he could hear the sounds of clothes moving. Peter just continued waiting for her to get dressed. 

"Alright you can look now," Gamora voiced. Peter finally pulled his hand away to see. She had indeed changed only her pants but wore the same shirt that was only partially dry. She must have showered with it on then tried to dry it somewhat. 

Peter himself chose to skip the shower, the situation was awkward enough. Almost instantly the awkwardness returned with another dilemma as they walked out of the bathroom. 

"Wait where are we going to sleep?" Peter voiced it first but he knew Gamora had to of at least been thinking it. 

"I'm not sleeping in your filthy bunk." Gamora deadpanned. 

"Hey! I've actually been cleaning the ship up thank you very much."

Of course Gamora was not listening. She had that deep in thought look again. "There is no way you're sleeping in my bunk either."

Peter looked at her awaiting an explanation. "More like I'm not sleeping in any form of bed with you."

"And why not?"

"You'll try to... what's that phrase you used last week? Cop a feel?" 

Peter's jaw dropped. This infernal woman clearly had zero faith in him. He was trying to get passed all that womanizing he used to do but she was not going to let him live it down anytime soon. He still remembered the knife she put to his throat when it was last mentioned back on Knowhere. 

"I wouldn't do that!" Peter said a bit louder than he intended. Then he quietly muttered "not intentionally." 

Apparently Gamora heard this if her glare was any indication. 

"Look I wouldn't do that. I'd prefer you not cut my fingers off." Peter tried to defend himself but they still had one more issue to resolve. "Look I know this has to be a royal pain for you so I'll just let you decide." 

Gamora let out a sigh and flopped down heavily onto a nearby couch, pulling Peter down to sit beside her in the process. "Neutral ground, we'll sleep right here."

Peter had already slept in some really bad places than sitting up on a couch. Even with their hands glued together this could have been far worse. He assumed as an assassin Gamora had a similar view point. 

Peter laid his head back and closed his eyes. Looking over at Gamora he saw her in the same position, head back eyes closed. She was still as death, Peter just knew it was some assassin skill to be that still and unthreatening. 

He really hoped it was not going to be a rough night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is meant to be a bit shorter to round out their first night of hand holding. Next chapter starts round two for our beloved thief and assassin.


	3. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Gamora awaken after their first night in a mildly horrifying position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for round three for our heroes. 
> 
> Enjoy

Peter Quill was not one prone to freak outs. He had seen too much but this takes the cake. To his own relief the sleep cycle had gone fairly well. He even managed to get some of the best sleep in a while. However there was currently a situation. A very severe one, one that made facing Ronan again feel like a walk with rainbows and unicorns. 

Gamora was still asleep beside him but one thing was very, very wrong.

Her head was resting on his shoulder like a comfy pillow. 

Now Peter was completely sure she was asleep still but he did not know what to do. Wake her up and face her potential wrath, fake sleep until she wakes up and still face her wrath, or reach for his gun and shoot himself to escape with a painless death.

Yup, option three was looking to be his favorite. 

Unfortunately some cosmic entity decided to choose for him because Gamora was suddenly stirring beside him. Cursing inside his mind Peter went for option two and closed his eyes laying his head back again, praying to every god whose name he remembered that she would not freak out. 

Once again luck was not on his side as she jerked away from him which led to her suddenly pulling hard on his hand with her own. Peter let out a yelp of surprise as his hand was violently pulled away bringing the rest of himself along with it. Gamora realized her mistake a moment too late when Peter crashed into her sending both to the floor with Peter on top of Gamora in a very compromising position. 

Peter stared down at the assassin beneath him far too embarrassed to speak. Gamora seemed to be in the exact same position. Her face soon took on that darker green color that Peter had saw the day before. 

"Definitely a blush," Peter said in his own mind as he looked down at her. She seemed frozen in place unsure of what to do or how she should move.  
A wolf whistle from across the room broke the silence. Peter looked up and Gamora tilted her head back for an upside down view. They found Rocket standing with Drax in the doorway, the former had another huge grin he was not bothering to hide. 

"Well now, getting a bit of an early start there love birds?" Rocket was now doubled over in laughter like the day before. Surely this had to be getting old eventually. Not today apparently. 

Drax stared down at his furry companion. "But... they are not birds." 

Rocket looked like he was about to say something but just slapped Drax's leg instead grumbling. "Metaphor idiot."

Drax heard it and muttered a quiet "oh".

The distraction was enough for Peter and Gamora to clamber back to their feet. Peter helping her up with his glued hand.  
"Oh don't let us interrupt the make out session." Peter was going to kill that stupid furry creature. 

"Our main reason for coming here now was that we are heading out," Drax interrupted the raccoon at his side. Peter thought for a second then remembered the mission they were hired for. It was only a simple courier mission but something about the whole thing felt off. 

"I thought we were in agreement at least three of us would go?" Gamora finally spoke up.

Rocket just shrugged. "Two's going to have to work, you two are a little busy."

Peter looked down at his and Gamora's hands. As much as he hated to admit it the raccoon was right (which hurt worse than crashing through the window the day before) about this. He and Gamora would likely not be very effective in a fight. He could still shoot with his spare hand but he would slow Gamora and her blade down. He also doubted that they would be able to move together to actually fight. 

Plus the mission was a simple package transfer. The only reason they were going to bring three people was because Peter was having a very bad feeling about the whole thing. This would not be the first time a simple transfer mission went from zero to we're-going-to-die within seconds. As the unofficial leader of their group they trusted his intuition. 

Of course now because of this stupid glue or whatever Rocket and Drax were going on their own. Peter was still getting that bad feeling. "Just be careful you two."

"We shall use the most utmost caution friend Peter," Drax nodded as he and Rocket left the ship. Leaving Peter and Gamora in the common room alone together. 

"Sooo..." Peter started. He was curious how she would respond to his next question. "Is there a reason you jerked up this morning and threw us to the floor?" 

Gamora was her normal calm collected self but her eyes gave her away. "I thought I heard a noise within the ship and was prepared to greet an intruder."

Peter could not help but smirk. Liar.

Unfortunately Gamora was not the only one who's body gave something away. She must have read something in either his own eyes or smirk because she was now glaring at him. 

"I know that smirk Peter Quill." Uh oh, she was using his full name, never a good sign. "You're thinking something, or you think you just had some kind of victory." Crap. 

"Nah that's not true at all," Peter just kept smiling but inside he was partially freaking out. No way in hell could she have already have him figured out like that. 

She leaned close, a little too close. "Tell me what you are hiding."

Peter once again found himself cursing their glued hands. He had no way of escape at all. Charming was not going to work on this particular female. 

Or maybe it would somewhat.

Steeling himself, Peter prepared for a battle to the death with the fearless assassin. She had already struck the first blow.

Leaning closer to her just as she had done Peter spoke. "What makes you think I'm hiding anythin'?"

Gamora did exactly as he expected, she leaned back away from him. "I can tell by the way you are acting." Damn, she was in retreat but still kicking the crap out of him. 

"Really now?"

"Yes, and you are only dodging the question."

"I don't recall a question being asked." 

"Now you are playing stupid." Pausing for a moment Gamora continued. "Well actually you do not have to play." Now she was flashing a smirk of her own. 

"Hey! I'm not the one who was using my shoulder for a pillow!" 

It was in that moment that the outlaw Peter Quill knew he had just lost not the battle, but the war with the assassin Gamora.

Peter's eyes went wide as he realized what he had just said. His spare hand landed over his mouth with a very audible smack. The damage however was already done. 

"Oh crap, double crap... oh triple crap!" Peter was almost screaming inside his mind. 

Gamora's eyes had widened in alarm, the dark green blush reformed on her cheeks. "I... I was not!" The tone of her voice sounded like she was appalled at the thought but it was cracking slightly. The tiny stutter had also been caught by Peter's ears. 

Peter's smirk widened. Perhaps he had not lost after all, he decided to press the attack. 

"You totally were! And you're blushing too!" Peter knew he was sounding like a child right now but he did not care. This was too much fun.  
"You were dreaming or hallucinating... Wait... You were awake?" Gamora looked over at him her eyes still wide. 

Peter knew he was caught again but he was not going to let her turn the tide against him. He continued his assault anyway. "Don't try to turn this on me, the deadliest assassin in the galaxy was using me for a pillow. This is too good." Peter was now laughing. 

"I..." Gamora had no counter attack. 

Peter laughed all the louder until he realized something. Gamora was still the deadliest assassin in the galaxy. A point she was about to remind him of quite painfully if the glare in her eyes was any indication. 

"Oof," Peter was so surprised by the hit that he fell forward pulling Gamora to the floor with him yet again with a quiet yelp. Thankfully the last of his dignity was preserved by the fact that they fell side by side facing each other instead of on top of each other. Something that could not possible happen when the others were present. Peter knew the universe must hate him. 

Pride be damned, Peter decided to call it a draw. 

"Alright, that's it," Peter began sitting up. "If we're going to be stuck together for a few days no more hitting each other. It's been getting annoying having to eat the floor." 

Gamora looked at him confused. "When have you been dining on the floor?"

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and grumbled the words "damn aliens and expressions" under his breath. 

"Look we need a few ground rules, first of all no more hitting. Unless you like me pulling you to the floor. Or do you?" Peter smirked over at the Zehoberi woman beside him quirking his eyebrows suggestively. Alright, not the smartest thing to say but the setup was too good to resist. 

This time she instead slapped him hard upside the back of his head. "Fine."

Pete knew she was just as embarrassed as him about all this. At least she was hopefully not going to hit him anymore. He was not joking when he made that comment about the floor. 

"But you need to start behaving yourself," Gamora glared at him still. 

Peter could give her that one. "Okay, you stop hitting and I start behaving. Rules one and two." 

Gamora nodded but then added, "we also need to remember we move as move as one for now. What one does the other also does."

"Yeah yeah I know," Peter responded rubbing his eyes with his spare hand. 

Suddenly Peter heard a beeping from a nearby console. Sounded like someone was calling the Milano, but who would it be?

Pulling Gamora over to the console he taped a few buttons before he heard Rocket's voice. 

"Hey guys... Good news and bad news."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what is our favorite destroyer and genetically engineered raccoon up to? What could the news be? 
> 
> Now for my readers out there I have a question to ask, who would like to see an action scene with our two favorite heroes? And yes that's while they're stuck together. You all know they could do it. I leave it to my beloved readers. Make a choice in the comments, until then I have a few other story ideas.
> 
> Next chapter is also when the real bonding begins for Starmora. 
> 
> And yes that is in my opinion the name of our awesome ship.


	4. Second Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After bailing Drax and Rocket out of trouble Gamora and Peter spend a night learning more about the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's round four. I finally decided some action was needed, it helps in the bonding as well. Plus as one of my reviewers said- Rocket and Drax alone on a mission? Come on everyone had to know it was going to go horribly wrong.
> 
> Enjoy

"This is total insanity," Gamora spoke up from beside Peter. The former ravager could only sigh in resignation. She did have a point, but it did not change the situation. Their friends were in trouble and they had to do something. 

"What would you recommend we do?" Peter looked over at her from the corner of his eye, one hand on the wheel of their small jungle vehicle.

Gamora looked deep in thought before she spoke up. "Before all of you I never had anything resembling real friends... If I die trying to save two of them then so be it. As you said back at the Milano, let's get the bastards."

Peter could not help but smile. "Well said Gamora." 

With that Peter stepped further down on the pedal accelerating faster down the jungle path. 

 

A short while earlier  
"Rocket what's going on? You guys get to the station yet?" Peter asked into the comm. terminal. At first the only response was silence but then suddenly the radio was filled with the sounds of gunfire. 

Peter instantly became alarmed. "Rocket? Rocket! What the hell is going on?" 

Another burst of gunfire followed before the raccoon's voice came back. "Ran into a small snag, good news is the package was delivered. Bad news Drax is out cold and we're stuck." 

There was another tiny burst of gunfire before he spoke again. "I said back off furbags!" 

Judging by Rocket's words Peter figured out pretty quick what he was up against. He could not remember what the people here called them but they reminded him of those short furry animals from that movie Star Wars, Iwoks or something they were called. Looked just like them, just the size of a person. It made them a bit of a pain to fight up close. The things were beyond ferocious from what the townspeople told them. 

Normally they avoided any of the vehicles or towns. They were normally very skittish but nasty when provoked. Knowing Drax and Rocket, they must have done something stupid. 

And how the hell did Drax get knocked out?

"Rocket what happened? Are you hurt?" Gamora spoke up into the receiver. It was not easily noticed but Peter could tell she was worried.   
"Just peachy, Drax got his ass kicked pretty... bad helping us get here. I was barely able to... get him into here before he passed out." Rocket's words were spread out between shots of his guns. 

"Are you two safe for now?" Peter needed to figure something out fast. His friends likely did not have long. 

"We got to some kind of old shed. Looks like they've backed off for now but I can still see their shadows moving. The only weak point is the door but I got a good vantage point." Rocket sounded smug. "Bastards can't get close enough to try."

Peter let out a breath he did not realize he was holding. They were safe for now but it would not last long. He and Gamora had to do something, and fast. 

"Rocket I have an idea, but I need you to save as much ammo as you possibly can." Peter did indeed have an idea. It was not going to be pretty or easy though. Something Gamora instantly caught on to. 

"You do not need the smirk to show you have another insane idea." The assassin was looking over at him now. 

"Don't worry, it'll work." Peter responded as he pulled her out of the room. 

"Remember the last time you had a crazy idea?" As if for emphasis Gamora raised their glued hands up. 

"If I recall that crazy idea of mine had me saving your life," Peter shot back. 

"Then you threw us off a fourth story drop."

"Well even if the dumpster hadn't of been as filled as I thought I'd have been pulp but you would have been fine. Beats the hell out of you burning alive." Peter noticed her stop for a second at his words but due to his haste he was soon pulling her along. Gamora did not say another word. 

"I am Groot?" Peter had made sure to stop by their pot bound friend before stepping off the ship. The now foot tall alien plant was looking up at them both expectantly. 

"They're in trouble, we're going to go get em'," Groot looked at them both in concern then down at their hands. "I am Groot?"

"Yes, with stuck hands." Peter said without hesitation.   
"I am Groot?" 

"No I did not hit my head."

"I am Groot?" 

"No Gamora didn't either." Gamora raised an eyebrow at that one. 

"Look we don't got much of a choice or time, here." Peter spoke as he placed a small black device in front of Groot inside his pot. Gamora looked down at what it was. 

It was the device for locking and unlocking the Milano from the outside. 

"I am Groot?" Groot looked up at Peter, no one needed a translation to know what he meant. 

"Don't worry buddy, we'll bring both of them home. Til then the ship is yours." Peter smiled one of those trademark cocky grins of his before pulling Gamora down the loading ramp leading outside.

A few months before if you had told Peter he would be leaving his beloved Milano in the hands of a still growing plant person then he would have laughed in your face. Now however he knew she was in good hands or um branches. Besides there were more important problems at the moment. 

 

Present  
Most of his plan hinged on the furry creatures skittishness. The sun was almost down, when they arrived he would activate every light on their small vehicle to scatter the natives. Then in the confusion Rocket would come out guns blazing, together he and Gamora would drag Drax into the vehicle then together they would all take off with Rocket providing cover fire. Simple right? 

Peter still had no clue how or why it went belly up within seconds. 

First Peter and Gamora's vehicle tore into the clearing then just as planned flipped on the lights. Many of the furry natives scattered in terror. 

Many did not. 

Regardless Peter drive the vehicle straight for the door slamming on the brakes and, using the emergency brake, slide the vehicle sideways to a stop in front of the door. Moving down several of the furry attackers in the process. 

One tried to jump into the driver compartment on Gamora's side but she drove her blade into its chest and shoved it out. On the opposite side Peter released the wheel and drew his gun from his belt firing off several shots into the horde of attackers. 

At the sound of the vehicle a familiar furry animal of a different kind kicked the door of the shed open. Within an eye blink shots were being fired in every direction. 

Peter and Gamora dove out of the driver compartment heading for the shed. They soon found the unconscious Drax and each slipped an arm beneath his shoulders. The destroyer looked like he had taken a severe beating, scratches and bruises covering his body. None of it life threatening. Peter figured his pride was hurt more than anything. 

This was the second complication, their muscular comrade was a lot heavier than they thought. So much so that Peter was not entirely sure he and Gamora could drag him back to the vehicle if he stayed like a limp sack. However fear and adrenaline were one hell of a motivator when combined. 

The duo got him halfway to the vehicle when a large shadow appeared between them and the vehicle. Peter's eyes widened at the thing before them. It looked only partially like the creatures around them but its fur instead of a shade of brown it was white. Also unlike those around it the thing was easily eight foot tall compared to its six foot minions. It's presence also seemed to terrify the smaller ones around it.

"Shit... I thought Drax had killed that damn thing," Rocket let out a hiss at the sight of the brute. "He's the one that kicked Drax's ass."

"Aw crap," Peter groaned out still holding onto Drax. If Drax could not do it he did not have much hope for the three of them. 

Oh well, he had done crazier things before. Without hesitation Peter lifted his gun and fired, the bolt of energy hitting the thing directly in the face. It stumbled backward in surprise before letting out a loud roar. 

Then it charged. 

Rocket fired round after round into it and so did Peter but it was not even slowed by the barrage. Just when it was about to get close Peter caught movement from the corner of his eye. With blinding speed Gamora had drawn one of her knives and hurled the weapon right into the creatures shoulder. The sudden impact and wound caught the beast off guard. It was momentarily knocked off balance and tripped sending it rolling to the ground past Peter, Gamora, and Drax. 

Seeing the opening Peter and Gamora quickly resumed dragging their unconscious friend but within moments the surrounding creatures were closing again. An all too familiar roar of rage was caught in Peter's ears. 

The alpha creature was back on its feet. 

Peter was going to try to ignore the beast but something on Peter's arm caught his attention. Looking down he saw something that relieved him greatly. Drax was awake. 

If his snarl was any indication he was pissed. 

Pulling his arms free Drax was back to his feet and facing the alpha. "You dare threaten my friends!" 

Peter had never been so glad to hear someone yelling in his life. Angry Drax was horrifying, but an angry Drax protecting his friends? Far more terrifying than three Ronins. 

Just as the alpha was charging again Drax met it with a charge of his own. The two slamming into each other with the force of a freight train. 

"Peter!" Gamora's yell drew the former ravager's attention back to the other threat. The horde of furry creatures coming right at them. 

Without hesitation Peter lifted his gun and started firing. Nearby Rocket was already on top of their vehicle doing the same at anything that dared get close to one of them. 

A sudden jerk of his arm made Peter's next shot miss. He stumbled to the side a few steps having been pulled aside by Gamora. Her blade slashed across the throat of the animal whose claw swipe had just missed Peter when he moved. 

Peter pulled down on their hands making Gamora duck so he could fire a shot over her back at another coming from her right flank. 

"Drax! We gotta go!" Peter called to their bulky comrade whom was still brawling with the alpha. 

With a vicious left hook Drax caught the creature straight in the jaw sending it tumbling to the dirt. A heavy stomp soon followed crushing its skull into a unrecognizable gore. After that he took off in a sprint for them. 

Convinced Drax was following Peter and Gamora made their own mad dash towards their exit vehicle. Peter firing shot after shot to keep the natives at bay while Gamora used her blade at any that got close. 

Peter practically dove into their vehicle with Gamora landing on the seat beside him. With Rocket on the roof Drax climbed onto the back. 

"Everyone hold tight!" Peter called out in warning before slamming on the accelerator. The sudden movement shoved Peter and Gamora hard back into their seats, Rocket barely found purchase nearly being thrown off the roof, Drax had managed to grab onto the side of the vehicle to keep himself onboard. 

Twisting and curing through the trees Peter searched for the road back to town. Every step of the way the furred creatures kept trying to run in front of him. Peter had no qualms about running any over, until several started leaping from the trees directly onto their vehicle. 

Peter thought they were away scot free. Apparently having his hand glued to Gamora's was not enough punishment for him. With his only spare hand on the wheel he had no way to fight back as they piled onto their vehicle. 

Rocket on the roof used one hand to hold on while his other held his gun in a loose grip. He shot many before they could actually grab hold but there were so many dropping from the trees he could not get them all. 

In the back Drax was knocking them off with unmatched brutality but he had no way of reaching the ones in the front that Rocket could not get to.   
Just then one landed on the hood. Peter swerved several time but could not dislodge it. It drove its fist through the front windshield shattering it and showering Peter and Gamora in shards of glass. It reached its arm through in an attempt to grab Peter but before it could Gamora's blade had sliced it off. The beast howled in agony as Peter made another sharp turn throwing it off the hood. 

Just then the door on Gamora's side was torn off. Before anyone could react one of the animals was snarling and trying to grab hold of the green alien to pull her out. Its hand latched onto her blade holding arm and pinned it to the dashboard. Gamora planted her foot into its chest with a hard kick. The blow did not faze it much but her foot held its snapping jaws back from her flesh. 

The thought was not lost on Peter that if her arm was free then she could have easily killed it and shoved it out. It was his idea to come out here when they were both only halfway able. 

Like hell was Peter going to let that thing get Gamora. 

In an act of what he knew the others would later call total insanity, Peter let go of the wheel. Pulling his gun back out he fired a shot directly into the beast's face. It instantly went limp allowing Gamora to shove it out. 

Just then the metal latticework covering the window on Peter's side was broken through as a large claw swiped across his shoulder. Growling in pain Peter lifted his gun to fire into the arm but before it could it latched onto his wrist trying to pull it through. The space was not big enough for it to do so but there was another serious problem. 

No one was holding the wheel now. 

To Peter's instant relief Gamora dropped her blade and snatched the wheel for him to steady their driving. 

There was another loud bang from above, the arm holding Peter's suddenly went limp allowing the outlaw to pull his wrist free. 

The natives seemed to of finally had enough of them, their attack having stopped as the town came into view. 

Driving through the front gates Peter pulled the vehicle to a stop near the Milano. Peter just stared forward for a moment before he heard several grumbling noises from the engine followed by a loud creek of some part falling off the vehicle. 

"Holy... Shit..." Was Peter's only words as he took a deep breath. 

"Everyone alright?" Peter called out as he kicked the driver door open. 

"Just frickin' peachy," Rocket snarled out as he climbed down from the roof looking no worse for wear. 

"I will be fine," Drax came next as he jumped from the back. Peter knew that he was telling the truth but he did still look like he went through a meat grinder. 

Peter looked over to Gamora next. She seemed to be fine but had that green blush again. Peter wsa confused for a moment before he felt it. Looking down he saw that his fingers were laced with Gamora's again. He must have down it without realizing it during the fight but that was not the strange part. Instead the weird part was that her green fingers were returning the gesture and she did not seem interested in pulling them away. 

Peter cleared his throat trying to look as nonchalant as possible as he and the assassin climbed out. That was when his shoulder decided to remind him of the caw swipe he took in their escape. 

"Oh for the love of..."

 

Groot was certainly upset when they returned. It took Rocket several minutes to calm the small plant person down and a bit longer to convince him everyone was alright. In the end he was just glad everyone was back. 

"I am Groot," Groot was now looking at Peter.

"Yeah yeah I know but it worked didn't it?" Peter spoke as Drax cleaned his shoulder and bandaged him up. The destroyer already having saw to his own wounds. 

"Last time you said that..." Gamora started but was cut off by Peter. 

"I know! Look let's just be glad everyone is back here in one piece." No one had an argument for that one. 

Peter got the story out of Rocket pretty quick. Just as he had been expecting the pair had done something stupid. They delivered the package as was supposed to but during the return trip they stopped at the shed to as Rocket put it "snatch anything no one was usin'". They had tried to escape when the natives showed up but they had torn their vehicle apart forcing the duo to take cover in the building. It was during that retreat that Drax first fought the alpha and took his beating. 

Once everyone was squared away Peter made the decision to talk with their contact in the morning for payment. Rocket had went to his bunk with a very irate Groot demanding to go with him, Peter could not help but smirk as the raccoon did as his plant friend demanded. Drax bid Peter and Gamora good night before retiring to his own bunk. 

Peter threw himself down on what he was now calling his and Gamora's couch with a exhale. Gamora followed suit minus the breath. Thinking that exhaustion would allow him to finally sleep Peter laid his head back and waited for sleep to claim him. 

Except it never did. 

The outlaw waited what felt like an eternity to fall asleep but it did not seem to want to come tonight. Cracking open an eye he looked over at Gamora to see if she was any better. She seemed to be out cold already. 

Peter was just about to grumble silently to himself about the unfairness of this when something caught his attention. Gamora moved. Peter thought it was her subconsciously trying to get comfortable at first then realized what it was. Something he had experienced all too many times among the ravagers. 

A flinch response. 

Peter figured out fairly quick the emerald skinned assassin beside him was dreaming. Not only that, she was dreaming about being hit. The thought did not sit right with Peter. This was Gamora here, deadliest woman in the galaxy, master assassin, she was not scared of some furballs with big claws, she made said furballs scared. 

Suddenly she was squeezing Peter's hand tightly. The thief had no idea what to do so he simply let his reflexes take over from there. He gently squeezed back. The act seemed to calm the sleeping woman somewhat. 

Until her eyes suddenly shot open and she sat up straight as a steel beam. Her eyes seemed to scan the room as if to look for threats but when they found Peter her entire posture relaxed considerably, the green blush was even back again. 

"Oh, I did not wake you did I?" Gamora's voice sounded... embarrassed. 

Peter was caught in a dilemma. Tell her yes and she would be guilty, or tell her no and then she would be even more humiliated about him witnessing her nightmares. Peter felt honesty may be better here. He also may be able to get her to open up a bit further. 

"Actually no, I haven't been able to fall asleep." Peter responded looking in Gamora's eyes. Just as he thought he could tell she was indeed embarrassed. Bad idea or not he decided to press a little bit. "Nightmares?" 

Gamora was dead silent for a moment before she nodded. "Usually I am the last to succumb to sleep so no one ever notices." 

"I have nightmares too," Gamora was now looking over at him. Peter continued. "My time with the ravagers, and... those last months with my mother."  
Peter definitely had Gamora's attention now. Peter rarely ever spoke about his own history to any of them. His mother was a particularly sensitive subject. 

"The ravagers were a rough bunch, especially to a small child barely eight years old." Peter began. Gamora was now turned so that she was completely facing him. 

"I had to see and do a lot of bad things, but I'm sure you had a lot of that too, much more than me. I at least had Yondu somewhat looking after me. I'm pretty sure Thanos was a bad caretaker." Gamora looked to the side for a moment after Peter stopped. 

"He was not one to tolerate failure, no matter how slight." Gamora began then after taking a breath went on. "I was the favorite, because I was the most ruthless, the most cruel, I did not question orders. Every time I close my eyes I'm back there again. Being beaten for not performing well enough or for showing any mercy."

In that moment Peter could see the walls Gamora had built around herself. They were not perfect, they were full of cracks that Gamora constantly tried to hold together. Except right now portions of those walls were now collapsing. 

Peter was no fool, the fact that Gamora was allowing him to hear this showed the trust she had in him. Peter only hoped he was really worthy of that trust. 

It was now Peter's turn. "In the few months before I left earth my mother was very sick. Cancer, don't know if you have something like that out here. It ate her alive from the inside out slowly. By the time the end came she was so weak and frail. It barely looked like her."

Peter was now looking to the side. There was a lot of things he simply did not remember but nothing about his mother was in that category. Every detail he remembered with terrifying clarity. 

"I was beside her when she finally died, I... refused to take her hand just before she passed." Peter whispered quietly. In the already quiet room Gamora's enhanced ears were easily able to pick it up. 

"Why didn't you?" Gamora never took her eyes off him. 

"I couldn't, taking her hand would have been like facing the truth that she was going to die. I was only eight, I couldn't take it. Then she died moments later... I panicked and ran outside into the night completely lost. That was when Yondu's ship picked me up." Peter turned back to look at Gamora. He could see the sympathy in her eyes.   
"We are both the victims of nightmares for different reasons Peter," Gamora began. Peter squeezed her hand softly, to his surprise she returned the gesture.  
"I have killed so many innocent people... their faces haunt me every time I close my eyes." Gamora was now looking at the floor. The regret on her face made him want to just wrap his arms around her and tell her it was going to be alright. She would likely kill him if he did though. 

"I will never be able to be truly be forgiven for all the things I've done but maybe with all of you I can do some good before it is all over." Gamora's voice sounded defeated and subdued. 

"Oh screw it," Peter thought as he leaned closer to Gamora. She had a brief moment to react before Peter had his arm wrapped around her. Gamora's body stiffened for a moment before she relaxed into the embrace even wrapping her own arm around Peter. 

Peter was certainly surprised but he did not question it as he held her close. 

Gamora buried her face into his shoulder tightening her grip on him. Their stuck hands with fingers still laced together caught between them.   
Peter had no clue how long they stayed like that but Gamora seemed more relaxed than she had been before. He counted that as a victory. 

"Peter?" Gamora's soft voice came from the outlaw's shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

The Zehoberi woman took a deep breath before speaking. "For believing in me, for thinking I deserved a second chance. For making me think I was worth having people who care."

Peter smiled. "Anytime," as he spoke Peter shifted their positions so that his glued arm was draped over her shoulders. Instead of resisting Gamora instead leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder like the night before. 

"Can we sleep like this again?" Gamora spoke scooting closer to him. 

Peter's smile grew wider at her use of the word 'again'. Both knew about her head rest last night but instead of making a joke about it like he normally would Peter instead said "I'd love to." 

That brought a smile to Gamora's face. 

Her next action surprised him more than anything. She leaned up and softly kissed him on the cheek, the green blush in full force again. Before he could even react her head was back to resting on his shoulder. So instead Peter placed a soft kiss to the crown of her head. 

Gamora let out a quiet content sigh . "Good night Peter."

The smile seemed unable to leave Peter's face. "Night Gamora."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone. This one is a bit longer than the others to make it up to you a bit. Not sure how the action bit went. I suppose I could always revise it later if no one likes it. Next chapter will probably be the last. 
> 
> Perhaps we may even see... A first date?
> 
> Your comments give me inspiration.


	5. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes out for drinks only to run into a blast from Peter's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another go of Stuck on You. You guys and your reviews are just plain awesome. 
> 
> On a side note I have a challenge for all you guardians fanfiction writers- we need more Starmora awesomeness. The ones we have are already amazing, I've reread all like 7+ times each. 
> 
> I also don't know hardly anything about kree women so if something seems off let me know. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Waking up Peter was instantly aware of the warm weight resting on his side. Glancing over he instantly saw the still sleeping Gamora nestled comfortable into his side. Peter's glued arm was still wrapped around her holding the sleeping assassin close. Her head again resting on the terran's shoulder. 

Normally Peter would have been having a mild heart attack but the previous night had changed his opinion somewhat. She had seemed to be comfortable sleeping like this, maybe even wanted to.

From this close Peter could also see the steady rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. She was still asleep. Not just that, something she was doing caught his attention. 

Gamora was smiling. 

She was definitely still asleep and it was very small but there was a smile none the less. Peter silently hoped she was having better dream than when she had woken the night before. 

He had been telling the truth about his own nightmares. Not only that but he also confided in her his ultimate regret, not taking his mother's hand. She had not been judgmental at all. She had even told him a little more about herself. Peter had half hoped she would open up but he never dreamed she would reveal to him so suddenly what plagued her dreams. Maybe he really was making progress in getting her to open herself to him and the others. 

Peter did have to admit he did not have much faith in Gamora raising her opinion of him. His old behavior from the selfishness, screwing people over, stealing, the womanizing, none of it really inspired trust. Granted he was raised by the ravagers on the pirates lifestyle but that was just an excuse. He had made his own decisions, his own life choices. 

Said former ravager stopped his thoughts for a moment. Now he was taking responsibility for his own actions in his own mind? Wow, he must really be trying to turn over a new leaf. His old self would have done exactly what Rocket had done with the shed the night before. 

Though he had to admit if it had been him in Rocket's place, before meeting Drax and the others, he would have been eaten alive by those furry animals. Now though he knew he had the others. If it had been Peter and Gamora running the mission Drax and Rocket would have blew up half the planet if they had to saving them. Now granted said planet destruction would kill them too but it's the thought that really counts. 

Looking down at the sleeping Gamora again Peter had to wonder why she wanted to sleep like this. The first night they had to sleep next to each other she had accused him of intending to grope her or something while she slept. 

Gamora had even used a terran phrase against him too. Peter would have laughed at the right now if said woman was not still asleep. The last time she had woken up like this somewhat ended up with them both dumped on the floor in a very compromising position. As... interesting as it was he did not want a repeat performance. 

Steering his thoughts back to Gamora's words he thought for a moment. If he had been his old ravager self she would have been mostly right. There had been many women before he met the guardians, only some of them had left scars like the ones he showed Drax back on the Kyln. 

When he had told her that he would not do it intentionally he was not joking. Peter sometimes moved in his sleep like she had done just before waking up. So if he had touched her it would have been completely on accident. Even if he had done it intentionally he was far too scared of retaliation to get grabby. 

Even so his newer self had too much respect for Gamora to touch her when she did not want to. A hug or something was one thing but touching more personal places was out of the question. As a reforming pirate he did have some standards after all. 

Movement beside him snatched Peter's attention. Looking down he saw that Gamora was still asleep but was moving. Wait... was she nuzzling his shoulder? To the former thief the situation was getting weirder. Just not in a bad way per se. Even he had to admit this was comfortable. 

Realization suddenly hit him like a falling asteroid. 

Peter did not have a single nightmare last night. Very rarely would a night happen that left him feeling so rested and peaceful. Still watching Gamora he saw that their positions had not changed one inch since the night before. Which meant she had slept just as well as he had. To Peter it was another small victory, the Zehoberi woman beside him deserved all the peaceful nights she could get. 

Gamora moved again but this time Peter felt her stiffen slightly under his hold. Yeah now she was definitely awake. For a moment Peter was scared that she would either attack him or jump away sending both to the floor again. 

To Peter's infinite surprise she did neither. Instead he felt her relax slightly into him. He decided she may be feeling a little too crowded, so Peter loosened his arm wrapped around her so that he was not holding her close to him. That seemed to do it, she relaxed much more but did not lift her head. She scooted away slightly but did not pull away, once more to Peter's surprise. 

"Good morning Peter," came Gamora's soft voice from his shoulder. Peter would never admit it but the small yawn she made afterward was very cute.  
"Mornin', sleep well?" Peter asked as Gamora sat up.

Gamora nodded. "Quite well actually, better than in a long while." 

So she did sleep well, that was great news to Peter. 

Just then Peter heard Rocket's loud voice coming right toward them. The terran's arm was still around Gamora. She seemed to notice it too.  
"We better move, the others will never be quiet about it." Gamora sounded almost disappointed. Peter would have to think about that more later. 

Lifting his arm back over her the duo rested their glued hands back between them like how they started. Just in time for Rocket, carrying a potted Groot, to come into the room. The cybernetic raccoon gazed at both for a moment before speaking. 

"Damn, I just knew that you two would be doing somethin'." Rocket groaned quietly. 

"I am Groot." The wooden alien in the pot sounded smug. Peter's question was answered even before he could think it up. 

"Yeah yeah I know I owe Drax twenty units." Rocket groaned much louder this time. 

Gamora asked before Peter could. "Why would you owe money to Drax?"

"Lost a bet thanks to you two," Rocket spoke as he came into the room setting Groot on the table. His voice was a bit grumpier than usual. He hated being one upped in a bet.

"Us? What did we do?" Peter asked as he sat straight up. 

"I bet that you two would be making out or you'd be on top of her again." 

Peter had a feeling if Gamora had been drinking something she would have just spat it out all over the floor. At least if the alarmed look in her eyes was any indication. Her green blush was back as well. Another thing Peter would never admit out loud was that the green blush made her look cute too. 

"Wait a min, what did Drax bet?" Peter was not sure what it was but if Drax had won he must have bet that they did not do anything.

"My wager was that the two of you would sleep with you holding Gamora and you would awaken this way."

The deep voice from the door made Peter jump. Looking over he instantly saw Drax standing in the doorway with his arms folded. 

"We did no such thing," Gamora's voice was strong and confident. Peter knew she was lying but he was not about to give them the satisfaction or being right, or give them further ammunition for teasing. 

"On the contrary, I awoke more than an hour ago. I came into here but when I saw the way you both looked so peaceful I was not about to interrupt."  
Damn, so Drax had actually seen them. Gamora did not have a comment to shoot back. She must have known they were caught as well. 

In an attempt to dispel some of the embarrassment from the green skinned woman Peter shot Drax a dirty look. "So you were spying on us?" 

Drax at least had the nerve to look sorry. "My apologies, it was not my intention." 

Crap, Peter did not have a comeback for that one. The damn alien just sounded so sincere. It was completely not fair. 

This time it was Gamora who came to the rescue having recovered her composure. "How much longer do you think we will be stuck together Rocket?" 

Once again Peter caught just the slightest bit on disappointment in her tone. If any of the others caught it they did not say anything. 

"Well I'd say probably tomorrow, you won't be stuck looking at his ugly mug every second of the day." Rocket laughed at that one.

"Hey!" Was Peter's only response. 

Gamora just brushed the comment off and even shot back one of her own. "His is more appealing to look upon than yours Rocket."

The talking raccoon almost fell out of his chair when he did a double take. "Hey!"

Peter could not help but laugh. "Burn!"

"What is burning Quill?" Peter slapped his forehead with his palm at Drax's question. "Just an expression Drax." 

"Okay so we have about another day on this planet and I'm gettin' bored." Rocket bored was never a good thing. Lord help them if he started disassembling the Milano again. 

"So why don't we go out? See what's in town." Peter looked around at each of his team. "I'm sure Groot would love the fresh air too."

"I am Groot."

With that he knew Rocket was already aboard. Drax soon followed. "Yes, this sounds like a wonderful idea. While we are out we can stop by our client and inform them of the delivery." 

Peter almost slapped himself in the forehead again. He had completely forgotten about that. 

Peter really should not have been surprised when after several hours they were all seated at a table in some bar. Peter's idea had been good at the time but they quickly discovered that there was nothing 'fun' by their standards to do on this planet. It did not help matters when Rocket decided that they should go celebrate their latest payday by drinking. 

So here they were. Even Groot was present, his pot sitting on the table. Gamora and him sat on one side of the table while Drax and Rocket were on the other side. Situation could have been worse though, the establishment was fairly clean and he got to sit beside Gamora. Points for Peter. 

Rocket was in the middle of telling some story of his, embellished heavily no doubt, when Peter saw her. A blue woman on the other side of the room. She was definitely a kree if the skin color was any clue. Something about her was very familiar though. When her eyes turned to look at him they narrowed in rage. Surely it could not be...

"Oh crap!" Peter screamed in his head. He knew why she looked familiar. The scar on his chest where a kree woman had attempted to tear his thorax out was a clear reminder. 

Making matters worse she was now walking toward him, pure anger filling her features. 

Normally had Peter been by himself he would not care much. She would scream at him, maybe hit him a few times, but none of that bothered Peter much. He had had worse, but Peter's worry though was his oblivious friends sitting beside him. They knew of his past but they did not see it firsthand. He did not want to ruin their day out or make them think less of him. 

He needed a plan, now. 

The woman was advancing even faster now. Just when Peter felt bad enough he suddenly recalled he did not even remember this woman's name. He really did used to be a total dick. 

Peter suddenly stood up pulling a surprised Gamora with him. "Umm guys I need a bit of fresh air, we'll be right back." 

"Aww come on Peter I was gettin' to the good part!" 

"I am Groot."

"Yes Quill, stay for a little longer."

Gamora looked like she was about to say something then stopped. Peter just knew she had to be looking at the angry kree woman. 

"YOU!" 

Crap, the other guardians had distracted him just long enough for her to get close. Taking a deep breath, Peter put on his best smile he could muster before turning to face the woman with a least some dignity. 

The moment his head turned instead of being met with a scream or words he was met with a heavy slap to the side of his face. The impact stung but in his womanizing history it ranked only about medium in power. 

"How dare you show your face here again you bastard!" 

Now Gamora and the others were very confused. They did not seem to have a clue what was going on. Gamora though seemed to be figuring it out pretty quickly, she was a fast learner after all. 

"Hey," Peter tried to keep the smile on his face to inspire confidence but in truth he felt disgusted. Not with the kree girl, of course not. It was with himself, this was a reminder of who he used to be. Moving from one girl to the next, never staying for long. Even throwing the word love around like it was spare change. "Look I know I owe you another appolo..."

Peter did not get to finish his sentence before he was met with another much harder slap. That one ranked pretty high in power. 

"I don't want to hear your sick excuses you piece of trash! " 

Peter winced slightly at that one. 

"You just use girls for your own amusement, like they're toys for you! How do you live with yourself you bastard!

Peter did not try to interrupt her. Everything she said was hitting the nail on the head. It was one thing to figure it out yourself but hearing it yelled in your face was another thing altogether. 

Peter wanted to say something in his own defense but he had nothing. 

Right then Peter felt a familiar squeeze on his hand. He looked down and saw Gamora had laced her fingers with his again and was squeezing his hand softly. Peter did not have to be a mind reader to know she was trying to offer her support. 

Peter was dumbstruck. Sure Gamora had knew about his old habits but even here with said habits literally screaming at him she was backing him up. In his opinion she probably should be yelling at him too. 

The kree girl looked at their entwined hands and let out a quit snarl. "And who's this? Your newest whore?" 

Up until this point Peter was feeling nothing but disgust at himself and regret. With that one comment Peter's mood did a complete one eighty into anger. 

Gamora to her credit did not even flinch. Peter hated to imagine that she had been called such names so many times that it did not bother her anymore.

This woman could insult and hit him as many times as she wanted. He deserved it and more but he was not about to let her get away with saying something like that to Gamora. 

"What did you just call her!" Peter was yelling now. The kree woman flinched at his words, even Gamora seemed to be surprised. The other guardians stayed quiet at the table behind them obviously not wanting to get involved. 

"I called her a whore, if she's stupid enough to be with you then she must be one."

Peter's fist clenched tightly at his side. He wanted so badly to just punch this woman as hard as he can for saying that about Gamora. It was taking almost everything he had to swing his fist into her face. Just because he wanted to did not mean it was the right thing to do. 

Gamora seemed to notice his thoughts as she squeezed his hand again. 

"How adorable," the kree woman spat "your bitch is actually siding with you. I just wished I had managed to rip your guts out when you tried to skip out on me."

That seemed to really catch Gamora's attention. "Excuse me?"

"This bastard tried to skip out on me in the morning after, so I tried to tear his thorax out." 

All of a sudden Gamora was smiling, her voice cool, icy and sickeningly sweet. "Is that so?" 

Peter knew that smile, there was nothing warm or friendly about it. Many a enemy had seen that smile as the last thing they ever saw in this world. It was all ice and the promise of a painful death all wrapped in one package. Ever Peter shuddered slightly. 

"So it was this woman who did it..." Drax whispered quietly behind them to what Peter guessed must have been Rocket. Peter remembered that back in the Klyn, when Peter was trying to stop Drax from killing Gamora in the showers, he had shown several of his scars. One of which this woman was responsible for. Something Peter was sure Gamora remembered. 

Then Gamora moved, it was so fast Peter almost missed it. Lashing out with her foot Gamora landed a heavy kick to the woman's stomach. The sudden impact blew the air from the blue skinned woman's lungs and made her double over in pain. Gamora then brought her knee up to the woman's face with enough force to not only send her upper body back up but also throw her flat onto her back to the floor. 

Peter was speechless.

Gamora just stood there like she had never even moved. 

The green skinned woman looked over at Peter. "Still want that fresh air?" 

Peter did not know if he could even speak, so instead he just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go my readers. Not so sure about this one though. Next chapter you will definitely be getting some Starmora pre-romance fluff. It is another night after all. 
> 
> As always your comments give me inspiration. 
> 
> And I may extend this story to after their three day stuck period, I have not decided yet.


	6. Third Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Gamora have another talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how many of you are just screaming "for the love of god man get them together!"? Well don't worry everyone, we're getting there. I always liked the buildup romance stories more than the couple stories, most of the time. Unfortunately that applies to my writing.   
> I must apologize to some of my reviewers. I can't do them with both hands stuck together. As funny as that would be we wouldn't want them to be unable to have some massive fluffiness wouldn't we? But if one of my readers would like to try go for it. I'd love to read what you've all got. The only thing better than writing these stories are reading them. 
> 
> Also I'll level with you guys (and girls) I've been kinda winging it the last couple chapters. But when reviewers demand updates what is a guy to do? 
> 
> You bet update the crap out of it. 
> 
> Enjoy

Peter was still trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. One moment he was being verbally torn apart (which he completely deserved) by an ex one-night stand then next moment said woman was taken down quite brutally and swiftly by Gamora.   
She even used what Peter sometimes called the smile of death. 

Gamora had taken every insult she had thrown at her without a flinch but when the kree mentioned when she hurt Peter the Zehoberi woman retaliated. Quite violently. 

What Peter did not understand was why. Sure the kree woman had tried to kill him once but like he told Drax, Gamora had hardly the first.   
Peter was not sure how much time had passed since they left the bar behind. This planet had a strange day and night cycle. The sun was already hanging low in the sky but it could have easily been hours. Peter was not paying much attention to the passage of time. Then again neither was Gamora judging by the look on her face. 

The pair had left their friends behind at the bar and went out into the town. Gamora seemed to be half leading them. Before long they were just outside the town in the forest sitting side by side against a tree. A large pond nearby seemed to sparkle in the dim sunlight. 

Peter may not have been paying much attention between when they left and now, but he did pay enough to notice Gamora had not once let go of his hand since the encounter with the kree woman. Her fingers were still tightly laced with his own. 

Ever since they had sat down the last Zehoberi just stared out across the lake with a neutral expression on her face. Peter knew her better though. No one really gave him much credit for it but he was very observant. The former ravager did not need Gamora to tell him to notice. Her body language told him all he needed to know. 

Gamora was angry. 

Actually this was past anger. 

This was 'I'm going to rip someone's throat out with my bare hands' kind of angry. Oddly enough it did not seem to be directed at him. If it was she would likely have broken their no more hitting rule and clocked him already. 

Looking around he saw that this place really was peaceful. There was a gentle breeze ticking his skin, the birds singing quietly off in the distance. The water of the pond seemed to ripple slightly with each small gust of wind. 

Perhaps this was why Gamora had partially led them out here. She was trying to calm down, from what though Peter had no clue. He considered asking her but he decided against it. He did not want to risk redirecting her anger at him. 

Peter suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder that was becoming all too familiar. Not that he would ever say it was a bad thing. Quite the opposite actually. 

Taking a chance Peter finally spoke. "Gamora?"

"Hmm?"

"Comfy?" Yes the situation was strange but Peter found it actually pleasant. Despite the fact this woman could probably kill him with her pinkie toe alone. 

Gamora let out a soft sigh as she scooted slightly closer, just slightly. "Very much so." 

The ex outlaw instantly noticed her body language change. When she laid her head on his shoulder she seemed to have calmed down drastically. If you had asked Peter he would have thought his presence would have the opposite effect yet here they were. 

Peter would never ever admit it out loud but he found the way Gamora was acting kinda adorable. She rarely let her barriers down or let people in. The guardians and him were the only ones who got remotely close, but with him she seemed to be more open. 

Now that he thought about it this had all started when they got stuck together. Hell she was even sleeping against him during the night now for crying out loud. With Gamora that was a level of trust Peter thought unreachable.

Another thing Peter could not help but notice was that this was actually... nice. Instead of the quick build up and hollow sweet talking that normally filled his relations with the opposite sex, he was just sitting here with a beautiful woman. 

Peter hesitated for a moment. His next movement would either be accepted or met with harsh perhaps painful rejection. He would be stupid to test his luck again but he did tell Gamora back when they first met on Xandar, not learning was one of his issues. 

The terran gently pushed on Gamora to make her lift her head. When she did the assassin seemed about to say something when her words were caught in her throat by Peter's next action. As he had done the night before he slowly draped his glued arm over her shoulders. Also just like the night before she stiffened slightly beneath his arm but it slowly went away and she relaxed into his hold. 

Peter could not help but smile as the green skinned woman again lowered her barriers. 

After waiting a few more moments, just as Peter expected her to, Gamora rested her head back on his shoulder. 

The former ravager decided now was as good a time as any to finally voice some of his thoughts. 

"Gamora mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What was that back at the bar? When you beat the crap out of that kree girl." Peter thought it was a perfectly reasonable question. By his standards at least. 

Gamora's response was not what he expected.

"Well I... umm...," Peter did not have to see her face to know she was blushing again. Wait, was she stumbling over her words?

Peter had to admit it was a bit endearing. The occasional stumbling was another thing she seemed to only do with him. Peter was beginning to see her act more like a woman than a cold blooded assassin. It was nice to see.

"She hurt you," Gamora's voice was so quiet Peter had almost missed it. 

"How so? Not the first time I've been yelled at, definitely won't be the last." Peter was being honest with himself there. He would not be surprised if half their stops ended with some crazed ex of his screeching at him. 

Gamora suddenly shifted in his arms out of his old. At first Peter had thought he did something to upset her, but when she turned to face him he knew it was not that. She had that same look of anger on her face from earlier. Again though it seemed to have none directed at him. 

The Zehoberi woman was not looking at his face but at his chest. She slowly reached her spare hand out and, with some hesitation placed it on a spot on his chest. 

"She hurt you." Gamora repeated the same three words again. 

It suddenly dawned on Peter what she was talking about. The spot where her hand was on was where that kree woman had tried to rip his thorax out.

Everything clicked into place. She had only gotten enraged when the woman said she hurt him. Up until that point she had just taken every insult thrown at her like it was nothing, just as Peter had done. It would seem though that bodily harm to Peter meant open season. 

"So? Like I told you guys way back there's a long list of girls who have tried." Peter shrugged his shoulders. It was the truth after all. 

Gamora's face seemed to darken. "I will not allow anyone to hurt you ever again." There was an edge of protectiveness that Peter caught in her tone. She meant every word she said. 

She continued before he could respond. "You... were the only person to ever defend me." Gamora looked down at the ground. Peter did not understand but she continued. "Back at the prison, Drax was prepared to kill me, no doubt he would have. I was resigned to my fate but... then you came. You made the destroyer pause with words. Convinced him to spare my life. No one has ever done that before." 

Peter caught sight of her darker green cheeks again. Despite the fact she was looking down, likely to hide this fact. 

"As I'm sure you know almost no matter where I go if I am recognized there are many names that follow. The ones that kree called me are the more mild ones." Without thinking Peter found his hand softly squeezing hers in a comforting gesture. She returned it before carrying on. "Again you came to my defense. This time not to save my life but to shield me from the names. No one else has ever done that for me. You have done more for me in a few months than Thanos and my sisters combined over the course of my entire life."

Peter had no clue how to respond to her words. Part of him could not believe it. Sure Peter somewhat had the ravagers growing up but Gamora had no one at all. 

The former outlaw could not help but to pull her closer to him in a half hug. Gamora did not even resist. 

Soon the sun was starting to hang much lower in the sky. Night would be falling soon. Although Peter was enjoying the alone time he did not fancy being stuck in the woods at night again. This planet had no moons so night was almost completely pitch black. 

With some hesitation he stood up pulling a quiet Gamora with him. To his, yet again, surprise she was reluctant to move out from under his arm. So as they walked back to the town Peter just left his arm draped over her shoulders. When a deadly, beautiful, and exotic woman wants your arm around her a man does not really say no. 

It was not until they arrived back at the Milano that Peter removed his arm, albeit hesitantly. Gamora herself seemed disappointed but she did not voice anything. 

After coming back aboard it was Rocket who greeted them, unfortunately. 

"You two enjoy your make-out session?" Rocket was smiling and chuckling. Until a knife thrown by Gamora barely missed him by a couple inches, maybe nicking a few hairs. The raccoon nearly screamed as he took off running. Effectively ending that conversation.   
Peter arched an eyebrow at the woman beside him. "Deadliest woman in the galaxy huh?" 

Gamora responded by very lightly elbowing him in the side, as opposed to her usual painful hits, with a small smile. "I do not want to have to go through his stuff to figure out what is an explosive device and what is not."  
Damn, that woman had some good logic. 

Peter began leading Gamora back to their couch in the common room when Gamora stopped him. Peter looked back at her but she seemed to be hesitating about something. Before he could ask she was pulling him out of the room to somewhere else. The terran had no clue where they were going but stayed quiet. It was not until they got there that he figured it out.   
Gamora's bunk. 

"Before you say anything," Gamora sat down pulling Peter to sit beside her. "I know the couch has to be uncomfortable, especially to a terran. You have shown yourself to be trustworthy to sleep beside me. I apologize for doubting you on our first night of being fused at the hands. I know you would not try anything."

This woman had again rendered him speechless.

"If you do not want to..." Gamora sounded embarrassed and maybe even a little nervous. 

Peter quickly deduced she was waiting for him to respond. "Thanks Gamora, and I promise I will keep my hands, uh um hand, to myself."

Gamora flashed another tiny smile. Seems like that was the response she was hoping for. 

The pair laid down and after several minutes finally found a fairly comfortable position. They laid on their sides with Peter's glued arm beneath her head, Gamora using it as a pillow, while her own glued arm was resting on her chest. Before realizing what he was doing Peter laid his other arm over top of Gamora's waist. Instead of pushing it off however she pulled on it wrapping it more around her. Gamora herself scooted backward so that the entire back of her body was pressed to Peter's front. She did not even hardly freeze from the contact like she usually did. 

Peter was almost scared to breath. There was a part of him, a very large part, that could not believe this was happening. He was essentially in a bed snuggling up tightly with Gamora. Said woman even looked more comfortable than Peter had ever seen her.   
Peter was mildly spooked, but in a good way. 

Reaching down Gamora grabbed an thin blanket with her usable hand and draped it over the two of them. 

Turning her head to look over her shoulder she whispered softly. "Good night Peter."

"Night Gamora," feeling brave, Peter leaned forward and planted a soft kiss the top of her head like the night before.

The alien woman let out a very soft content hum before she scooted back further, snuggling her entire back further into Peter's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go everyone. Now I have an announcement or two to make. 
> 
> First off the next chapter will likely be the last. Now before you whip out the pitchforks and torches let me explain. It will be the last chapter of Stuck on You, but not of this story. 
> 
> I will likely continue this in another story with a different title (I can't really call it Stuck on You if there not stuck together now can I?). If I do I have some ideas for it. I have not decided yet but if I do the last chapter will have the name of the new story. This story was just the intro, the next will have the real Starmora. 
> 
> Or perhaps I will just continue adding chapters to this one. I'm not sure yet, either way the next chapter will tell you. 
> 
> As always your comments cure my depression long enough to write for you. Hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Gamora finally admit how they feel to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter of Stuck on You, now before anyone can freak out the story does not end here. I decided it will continue on into another story. 
> 
> Whereas this one was the two stuck together and slowing realizing their attraction for each other the next will be them as an actual couple. It is not going to be as easy as one might think. The name of the next story will be at the end of this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy

Slowly opening his eyes, Peter was instantly hyperaware of his current predicament. There was very few things the former ravager was scared of but this was fairly high on that list. 

He was in Gamora's bunk. 

With his arms wrapped around the owner of said bunk. 

After a few seconds he was able to clearly remember the night before. Gamora had actually brought him here to sleep instead of on the uncomfortable couch. She had after all been using him as a pillow for several nights so she had been at least somewhat comfy. It was rare to see the assassin so vulnerable, even if they had been forced together. 

Peter was still frozen place as he took a close look at their position. They were both laying on their sides with a thin blanket draped over them. Gamora was still using his stuck arm as a pillow while her own stuck hand was holding his hand, their fingers still laced together. Peter must have moved in his sleep because now his hand was directly on top of Gamora's stomach pressing her body into his. 

Peter really hoped Gamora did not kill him when she awoke. 

Although the more he thought about it he knew she would not. They had slept in a very similar position the night before. She was being very trusting to him, despite knowing his reputation. She even seemed to like sleeping like this.

All of a sudden Gamora stirred in her sleep. 

Peter froze even more than he already was and waited. The Zehoberi woman moved slightly but did not seem to awaken. Instead she pushed her body back further into Peter's.

The ex outlaw dared not move his head an inch but he could have sworn he noticed a few things. The first thing was obvious. Gamora's entire body was relaxed, far more relaxed than Peter had ever seen her. As if she was trusting him completely to watch over her in her sleep and protect her. Something Gamora did not trust anyone to do, ever. Yet here she was. 

If someone had asked for his opinion Peter would have told them the opposite, not to trust him. He was a former womanizer after all. He could not count the number of times he had been in this exact same position with various women. 

Were this one of his normal nights he would first silently slip out of the bed. Something he could easily do, even holding onto Gamora like he was. Practice did make perfect after all. Then he would get dressed and sneak out the door to never see the woman he slept with ever again. No goodbyes or parting words of any kind. 

This was not one of his normal nights though. This was Gamora, deadliest woman in the galaxy. She could probably instantly feel him move then would wake up. It was not only different because he did not sleep with the green skinned beauty, not only because he was holding Gamora closer than he normally would have. No, it was something different. Something he never had with all of the other women. 

Peter had no desire to let Gamora go. 

If he had his way Peter was not sure he ever wanted to unwrap her from his arms. The way they were laying just felt... right. As if she belonged there with him. 

Peter was so lost in his thoughts he did not think about what he was doing as he buried his nose into her pink tresses. He realized a moment too late when Gamora went rigid in his hold what he had done. 

She was definitely awake now. 

Peter cursed his own stupidity in his mind. She was definitely going to kick the crap out of him now. Maybe she would tolerate... cuddling, if it could so be called, when she was unaware of it but now that she was awake Peter fully expected her to at least move away from him, maybe elbow him hard.

The blow Peter was expecting never came, instead she slowly relaxed and did not pull away at all. Peter's nose was still engulfed in her hair because he was afraid to move. The next surprise came when she let out a soft hum as if she was enjoying his action. 

"This feels... nice", Gamora's voice was soft and almost hesitant, like she was scared to admit it. 

Peter nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it is." 

The former ravager had no clue what else to say. The moment seemed a little awkward at first but it did not seem to be so anymore once they were both relaxed. Peter still had no desire to let her go and to Gamora she seemed to have no inclination to pull away. 

"Peter?" Gamora's voice was so soft Peter almost missed it. 

"Hmm?" Peter looked up to see Gamora was holding one of her hand up and flexing her fingers. He stared for a moment before the realization hit him. Peter did the same to his own fingers, he had been so deep in thought he did not feel lit until Gamora pointed it out. 

Their hands were no longer stuck together. 

Peter did not know how or if he should say it but he found himself wishing they were still stuck. While the ex outlaw was having an internal mental debate Gamora took his other hand off her stomach and held it in both of her own pulling Peter's hold around her tighter. 

"Gamora?" Peter did not understand her actions. They were both freed now. Why was she not getting up and moving away from him? Maybe even beating him with both hands instead of the one? The situation was not making any sense. 

"Can we... can we stay like this for a bit longer?"

Gamora's words struck harder than a slap to the face, just less painful. She actually wanted to stay like this. 

Peter had to admit he liked this. It was not just holding a beautiful woman in his arms. It was the amazing woman that was Gamora, all fire, strength, and grace. 

Their peaceful moment was inevitably broken when the pair had to get up. Even if they had both wanted to they could not lay in bed forever. 

No one seemed to notice that the pair had shared a bunk for the night. They did however notice their unstuck hands. 

Peter was fairly sure Rocket made some smart comment but Peter's mind was too far away to hear it. He was too busy thinking about a certain green skinned assassin. Specifically her behavior that morning when she had woken up. 

After a short while making sure they were ready Peter was sitting in the pilot's seat with Rocket in the copilots seat beside him. With Peter and Gamora finally separated they could leave the planet and move on to the next.

Soon they were off the ground and back into the skies. Their next destination already programmed into the autopilot. Rocket left shortly after they broke the atmosphere, saying something about working on some projects. Peter really hoped he was not doing some permanent damage to the Milano. 

With manual control no longer needed Peter sighed softly and propped his feet up on the dashboard. Staring out into the vast expanse of stars, Peter again let his mind drift to Gamora. 

There had been more than a few nights before their hands were stuck together that the two had sat here on the bridge in silence. Not nervous uncomfortable silence but the comfortable silence of two close friends. Sometimes they would talk but never about anything really deep, unlike their nights when they were fused. 

Peter suddenly felt a presence to his side. The steps were quiet, the sound of someone sitting in the copilots seat just as quiet.   
Think of the devil and she shall appear.

Gamora did not say anything at first. Somehow Peter knew she was staring at the stars just as he was. She told him once that she found gazing at the vast expanse soothing. Peter could not agree more. 

Peter was unsure how much time had passed until he saw movement in his peripheral vision. Without hesitating Peter extended his hand out and instantly felt a very familiar feminine hand reaching for him. Lacing his fingers with hers, Peter felt Gamora squeeze his hand softly. 

Chancing a look, Peter saw that Gamora was looking out at the stars like he was moments before. The green blush was all over her face again. He also noticed something else. She had that thoughtful look on her face again, like there was something she was thinking extremely hard about.   
Peter assumed it must have something to do with why she was here right now with him. They had just spent several days together and her first opportunity for really private time she was using to sit here with him and hold his hand. 

Regardless of why she was there Peter could not deny his happiness that she was. 

"Peter I..." Gamora sounded hesitant, like she was scared about something. It was not a tone of voice that Peter would have associated with the deadly assassin. 

"Gamora, you okay?" Peter was worried now. He did not like it when Gamora sounded like that. He would have thought her to be happy. She was not stuck dragging him along anymore. 

There was the ghost of a smile on the Zehoberi woman's face. "There you go again, being so noble." Peter was about to say something but she continued, cutting him off. "You rush into a burning building to save me, shield me from my nightmares, you even risk your life to save Drax and Rocket, knowing full well that with only one hand free you are at a large disadvantage, more so than the rest of us had we been in the same position. That is only in the last few days."

Peter did not have a clue where she was going with this conversation. So what if he did all that? These people were his... family. That was the right word, or at least as close as he could manage.

"All of you would have done the same," Peter was watching the assassin now. She never once looked at him as she spoke. If she heard him she did not show it. 

"You Peter Quill are quite possibly the most honorable man I have ever had the pleasure to meet." Gamora finally tore her eyes away from the stars but was now looking at the floor. 

Peter soon realized she was avoiding looking directly at him. Gamora was nervous about something, what that could be Peter was still trying to figure out. What could the deadliest woman in the galaxy be nervous about?

"I am... unfamiliar with how to say this. I find your company to be quite... enjoyable..." Gamora was still blushing like mad, she was even fumbling over her words. 

Peter thought hard for a moment. 

Wait a minute... Gamora could not possibly be... 

Realization hit Peter harder than the crash of the Dark Aster. 

Stumbling over words, liking his company, holding his hand, being alone with him (despite having just gotten unstuck from him), blushing, talking so much about what a great person he was, Peter could not believe he did not figure it out sooner. These were all signs of something Peter had seen before. 

Gamora was trying to confess feelings to him that she did not know how to explain. 

Taking a quick glance to make sure the autopilot was online, Peter stood up pulling Gamora to her feet with him. 

"Come on," Peter pulled a curious Gamora out of the cockpit back to the common area, never once letting go of her hand or letting up on the light squeeze he had on it. He sat her down on the couch in the exact same position they had sat in their first night stuck together. 

Peter took a breath and mentally prepared himself. This was either going to end very well or the complete opposite. Well, he was an outlaw, he had done crazier things. 

Slowly, as to not scare her away, Peter let go of her hand and reached his arm around Gamora. Wrapping it around her waist he pulled her close into his side. Gamora almost eagerly followed his pull. 

Peter was the first to speak. "Do you remember what you said on Knowhere? When I let you listen to my walkman?" 

"Yes?" Gamora said it slowly, like she did not know where he was going with this. 

"It's true you know, you're not some starry eyed waif. You're... so much more." Peter mentally cursed himself. Great, now he was stumbling over his words too like some lovesick teenager. 

That image stopped Peter's train of thought dead in its tracks. Lovesick teenager... That was exactly what this was. Gamora had never had social interaction with people outside her 'siblings' and Thanos, if you could call that social interaction at least. Hell, her first real friends were the guardians. No wonder she had so much trouble making friends. Gamora's words just before the battle for Xandar echoed in Peter's mind. 

I lived most of my life surrounded by my enemies. I will be grateful to die among my friends.

This woman had no clue how to act on feelings she had no experience in. The irony of the fact that sad feelings were directed at him was not lost on the former womanizer. 

On the opposite side of the equation Peter was not in that much better of a boat. Sure, yeah he had been with a lot of women before now, he did not call himself a womanizer for nothing. Those relationships lacked one thing that all real relationships had. Actual feelings, like actual caring of that other person. To put it bluntly Peter had had many one night stands but no relationships. He knew how to kiss a woman, how to touch them, and other things like that, but how to act towards one he was not only intending to sleep with? The man was completely lost. 

In short the 'legendary' star lord did not know how to be in or start a relationship. 

Peter certainly knew a bit more than Gamora but he was just as much a fish out of water than she was. No, it was more like a fish pulled out of water then hurled into space in Peter's opinion. 

Peter felt at least a tiny bit better knowing that he and Gamora were on somewhat even ground. 

Peter knew it would not be easy, he had done easy all his life. This was Gamora though. She was worth all the hard work and far beyond. If she was willing to try than so was he. 

"I... care about you too Gamora," Peter tried to be smooth but failed instantly. Were this any normal woman he would just flash one of his dazzling smiles, a little flirtation, then bam off to the races. Peter's normal confidence and cockiness was banished simply by Gamora's presence.

Damn, this woman had an effect on him. 

It also made Peter feel better when he noticed that Gamora's own stoic and somewhat cold demeanor was obliterated by his own presence. Reducing her to a similar state as him. Peter was not sure how he did but somehow he knew that was a good thing.

The smile that lit up Gamora's face was almost radiant. "You Peter Quill know more about my history than anyone... You know only some of what I have done. What do you see when you look at me?" Gamora's eyes finally turned to stare him in the face. Peter could see in her dark eyes the need to hear his answer. 

Peter did not hesitate in his response. "I see a beautiful woman who despite everything thrown at her didn't once give up. Who fought on and saved an entire galaxy from destruction." 

Peter's words seemed to strike a chord of some kind within Gamora. She looked away for a moment. Then before Peter could react she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. 

"No one has ever called me beautiful... You're blind Peter..." Gamora's words were so quiet that Peter would have missed them had she not been so close. "You don't see the monster, the butcher... her hands so covered in blood it is dripping to the very ground..." The Zehoberi woman tightened her grip on the former outlaw as if afraid he would vanish any moment. 

Peter's first response was to snake his other arm around her in a tight hold. Then he spoke just as softly as her. "Blind? Nah, what you're talking about just isn't there. Was it there before? Maybe, but now? That's gone Gamora. You're not a monster, far from it." 

Peter gently maneuvered them so that they were face to face. He softly touched his forehead to hers to look her in the eye. "Who was the one that first brought up the idea of taking the orb to someone who would not use it? Even after we discovered what it was. Who was the first to stand with me just before attacking Ronan? Who was the one to first join me in holding the infinity stone?" 

To both Peter's relief and nervousness, Gamora never once took her eyes of his as she listened silently. In fact she leaned slightly closer to the terran man. 

"You Gamora have more heart than all of us. I may have led us into the fight but you brought us together. To do better, to be better." Peter's voice was barely a whisper now as he leaned even closer. 

If you had asked Peter later where his mind went he would say he had no idea. Next thing he knew Gamora was leaning even closer to him, her eyes closed. Their lips barely inches apart. The former ravager's mind simply shut down as he stopped resisting and did the same. His arm coming to wrap around Gamora's shoulders. 

Their lips were just about to touch when an excited yell tore through the whole ship.

"I AM GROOT!" 

On reflex, Peter and Gamora pulled apart just enough to stay in each other's arms but have a small distance. 

Just then the owner of that yell came barreling into the room on what must have been brand new legs. The miniature floral colossus did not even stop to regard them. Instead he just ran straight through the room. Peter could not help but equate it to a toddler running for the first time. 

Seconds after another yell followed Groot's. "Hey! I don't care that you can run! Slow down will ya?!" Rocket came running though the room and, just like Groot, did not even seem to notice the pair on the couch. 

Peter and Gamora's gaze followed the two out. Peter's mind snapped back into focus but he once again found himself unsure what to say. Gamora was in similar condition, her green blush lighting up her entire face at their almost kiss. 

Peter cleared his throat quietly. "Umm..." Of all times for Peter's tongue to fail him now this was quite possibly the worst. 

Groot and Rocket's yelling was still echoing through the ship but to Peter it could not be farther. 

After what felt like an eternity of awkward silence Peter finally found his voice. "Look Gamora... I know I'm not exactly what someone would call relationship material but if you're willing to try... I am too." 

Gamora nodded slowly, her gaze downcast again. "You are willing to have me? Even with my past history and inexperience in these matters?" Gamora's eyes swiftly shot up and were boring into his again. As if searching for any hint of deception. 

Peter felt a small smirk pull at his lips. "Willing to have you? I should be asking you that, womanizer remember?" That at least brought the tiny beginnings of a smile to Gamora's own lips. 

She slowly leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder. "Not anymore."

Gently pulling her close to him again, Peter's smile soon spread across his whole face as he rested his head on top of hers. 

Oh yes, he could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so everyone this step of our journey comes to an end. 
> 
> But where one tale ends another begins. 
> 
> This story will continue in another one called "Learning to be Lovers". Peter and Gamora will be an established, well learning to be an established, couple in that one. It will be posted as soon as I finish the first chapter. 
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who read this story and especially those who left a comment. I had never expected this story to be so popular among the fanfiction crowd. It is the most I have written in probably four years. It is always reviewers like all of you that inspire all us writers to continue on. 
> 
> As such , despite my depression, I believe you all have inspired me to go back and revisit the novel I only 3/4 finished four years ago. 
> 
> I hope to see you all in the next story. 
> 
> Comment please


End file.
